Coffee Orders
by hyrew
Summary: Oneshot. Kurt waits in an endless line at the Lima Bean where Sebastian shows up for their "first date". Shitty summary, slightly less shitty story...


(A.N:/ Okay, so I was minding my own business, tumbling and trolling (you know, the usual) when suddenly Kurtbastian feels hit me and I HAD to write something! Yet no prompt what-so-ever came to mind. Needless to say that this is a no-prompt/no idea what the fuck I'm going to write about, Kurtbastian drabble/oneshot thing and I hope you enjoy. And, to those who have never read my writing before, I promise it isn't as bad as the nonsense shit I just wrote above…Story starts at the start of the new school year.)

* * *

Kurt stood in line at the Lima Bean, impatently tapping his foot as he waited in a line that he was beginning to think would never end; or at least let him order his usual non-fat caramel macchiato. He sighed, annoyed with the line, as he pulled out his phone in hopes of finding a loving text from Blaine who was at school, or Rachel, who was most likely on a date with her new fancy boyfriend in New York. Kurt frowned, a little disappointed when he saw that his inbox was just as empty as it was two minutes ago when he last checked.

"Texting your boyfriend?" A deep voice said behind Kurt, making him jump a little.

Kurt whirled around and frowned in annoyance when he saw Sebastian towering over him with his usual smug smirk plastered on his face. "Hey Princess, how've you been?" He asked, putting both hands in his pockets.

"You aren't allowed to cut in line." A girl said from behind the pair, frowning at Sebastian.

"Oh, I'm with him." Sebastian said, before Kurt could even get a word in.

Kurt frowned. "Excuse me?" Kurt said, crossing his arms. "I believe I came here alone."

"And I believe you now have company." Sebastian said, smugly.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Kurt said, glaring at Sebastian. It was bad enough he had to wait in an endless line for his much needed caffeine, but to have to wait in line with Sebastian Smythe of all people was just ridiculous.

Sebastian shrugged. "Graduated last year, didn't really feel like going to college. Why bother when I'm already rich."

Kurt rolled his eyes, grimacing slightly at Sebastian. This was probably the longest conversation the two had ever had and Kurt was hoping to end it soon.

The two stepped up in line. There were at least twenty more people in front of them and the barista was moving especially slow.

"What do you want, _Smythe_?" Kurt said, getting right to the point. Usually when the two saw each other they did nearly everything in their power to avoid speaking; they just sent each other glares and that was it. It was the way Kurt liked it.

Sebastian pretended to give an innocent look. "What? Can't a guy make conversation with another guy on a lovely day like today?" He said, giving Kurt another smug smile.

Kurt's frown deepened. "No. Not when it's you. Now, tell me what you want before I leave. I'd rather suffer through caffeine withdraw the next few hours than have to stare at your face for another five seconds." He said, as harshly as possible.

"That hurts." Sebastian said, sarcastically before turning serious. "I just wanted to say hello. I don't see any harm in saying hello to someone, do you?"

"Well you've said it, now you can go. Bye." Kurt said, shortly. He pulled out his phone to check for texts, and mainly pretend to be busy in hopes that Sebastian would get the hint and leave.

Another person got their order and left.

Of course Sebastian being Sebastian didn't get the hint. He leaned over Kurt's shoulder and smirked. "So, boyfriend and besty leave you behind?" He asked, hitting a particularly sore spot for Kurt.

"No. They're both busy." He said, sounding a little less angry and a little more hurt.

Sebastian frowned a little, noticing Kurt's slight change in behavior. "You know, I would never ignore _my_ boyfriend." He said, sticking his chest out proudly.

"Congratulations?"

"Just saying. When I date someone I _date_ them. I don't let them leave my side and I never _ignore_ them. I treat them right."

"What's your point?" Kurt said, sighing a little.

They moved up another spot.

"That you deserve better." Sebastian said, cooly.

Kurt gaped a little, unsure of how to reply to Sebastian. He wasn't sure whether the other was being serious, or just his usual self. "I…" He said, trailing off when he couldn't find any other words to say.

Sebastian's smirk grew. "You know, when you aren't talking so much, you're pretty hot." He said, looking Kurt up and down.

Kurt could feel his face heat up, starting with the tips of his ears.

"And the blushing? Super hot."

Kurt frowned, trying to act like he wasn't blushing. "It's hot in here."

The two moved up another foot.

"So maybe you should remove some layers." Sebastian said, winking suggestively at Kurt, making him blush even harder. "Or we could go back to my place."

"I have a boyfriend. Blaine. Remember, you tried to sleep with him then nearly _blinded_ him last year." Kurt said, trying to focus on all the bad things Sebastian did to him and Blaine the previous year.

"That's in the past, and as for the boyfriend part, Blaine is more than welcome to come and watch, or even join, if he'd like." Sebastian said, brows raising. "But honestly," He said, leaning close enough to Kurt so he could whisper in his ear. "I'd rather have you to myself. I don't like sharing." Kurt made a light squeaking nose that earned a chuckle from Sebastian. "Adorable and hot. I don't know how you do it, Hummel."

"Hi, what can I get for you?" The barista asked. It was their turn in line.

Kurt began to speak but Sebastian cut him off. "I'll have a large flat white, extra hot. Skim milk, and trust me, I'll know if it isn't, with two, not one, not three. Two. Sugars. And my friend here will have a large non-fat caramel macchiato." The barista nodded and started making the drinks.

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked, not completely sure whether to be impressed or creeped out.

"Of course I do." Sebastian said, smugly.

Kurt frowned a little. "Why?"

"You come in here every day at two and order the same thing. I'd be an idiot if I didn't know it." Sebastian said, taking the two drinks from the barista and paying for both. "Here." He said, handing Kurt his drink.

"I could've paid for that." Kurt said, taking a sip of his drink.

Sebastian shrugged. "Gentlemen always pay for the ladies on the first date." He said, cooly as he headed towards the door. "Until next time, Princess." Sebastian said, leaving the Lima Bean.

Kurt stared in awe for a few moments, trying to wrap his brain around everything that just happened. "Wait, I'm not a girl!" He said, that being the only thing that bothered him with Sebastian's last sentence.

* * *

(A.N:/ I ship these two way more than I should...Anyway, hope you enjoyed!)

\o/


End file.
